Our Little Beauty repost
by LittleWillow
Summary: After five years, Tara returns to Sunnydale with a very big surprise for Willow. But soon after her arrival, the surprise is taken.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are property of Joss Whedon.  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Xander, when is she going to be here?" asked the ex-demon. She was getting tired of waiting for Tara. Tara was coming down for Dawn's wedding, and 21st birthday.  
  
"Ahn, honey, I don't know, she said 5:30, but sometimes planes are delayed, you know that." Said Xander. He was so happy that he was going to see Tara again, it had been 3 years, and he was very excited.  
  
"Mommy, I wanna see Piper!" cried the little brunette boy in Anya's arms. Piper was his cousin. Tara's child. Anya and Xander were the only members of the Scooby gang, not including Dawn, that knew about Piper. The three of them knew that she was Willow's daughter also, but Willow didn't even have the slightest clue.  
  
"Oh, look who it is Blakie!" called Anya as she saw the blonde witch, with a blonde-red headed 5 year old in her arms.  
  
"Auntie Tara and cousin Piper!" yelled Blake as he jumped out of Anya's arms and ran towards his aunt and cousin.  
  
"Finally, it's about time," whispered Anya, so only Xander could hear her. But Xander had already made his way over to his friend, and was hugging her gently, trying not to wake the child up that was in her arms.  
  
"Tara, God, it's be what, 3 years since I've seen you and the little one. Goddess isn't she adorable." Xander said while trying to hold back tears. Tara had been the one who helped him get over the loss of his and Anya's first child, Michelle, who'd looked a lot like Piper.  
  
"Yeah, I know Xand, but you know how it is, with Willow here it's going to be hard, and goddess what is she going to say when she sees. you know who." She said while nodding down to her beautiful babe.  
  
"I don't know, honestly, but I hope that she can understand why you haven't told her. I mean you are going to tell her that she is hers too right?" Xander exclaimed worriedly.  
  
"Hey Blake! How's my favorite nephew doing?" said Tara, avoiding Xander's question.  
  
"I'm good, can I play with Piper now, please?" said the little boy looking up at his aunt with adorable brown eyes.  
  
"Well, seeing how she's asleep right now, maybe she can come over to your house for a while tonight so you can play, while I talk with auntie Willow at her house. Is that alright Anya?" she asked the ex-demon, seeing how she'd made her way over to them, without even speaking a word.  
  
"Hey Tara, you know it's always fine with me, and if Xander says no, I'll eviscerate him or something. just kidding, just kidding." Anya said while receiving a glare from her husband.  
  
"Hey Tara, you want me to take Piper, and head to the car with Blake, while you and Anya talk?" said Xander, he knew that the two had a lot to talk about.  
  
"Yes, that'd be excellent. Thank you. Piper, baby? You need to wake up and go see uncle Xander. We're in Sunnydale now." She gently spoke while the blonde-red head woke up.  
  
"Mommy, I don't wanna go to playgroup today!" Piper said, she was still obviously asleep and oblivious to the people in the airport.  
  
"Honey, it's time to wake up. You're going to go play with Blake now." Tara said to her daughter as Piper shot her eyes open.  
  
"Yay! I getta go over to uncle Xander's house and play!" she said, greenish blue eyes lightening up as she jumped out of her mommy's arms and ran to her uncle Xander.  
  
"Hey there! How's my strawberry doin?" Xander asked the child.  
  
"I'm good, but can we go play now? I got lots of toys! And I really wanna play with Blake, it's been a long time since I talked to him." She said, while hugging her uncle.  
  
"OK, let's go then!" said Xander, picking up both Piper and Blake and carrying them to the car.  
  
"Oh my god, she looks exactly like Willow, how are you going to tell her? You know, she's going to freak Tara." Anya said, looking surprisingly scared.  
  
"I know, that's the hard part, she's going to freak, and I'm not sure if I want Piper around to see her like that. What am I supposed to do Anya? Keep Piper away from her family, her other mother for crying out loud? I can't do that, I love Will too much to do it any longer, and I definitely can't do it to Piper. She's my everything, and she needs you guys, all of you. I do too, but it's different now. When it was just me, I could handle being away from you, but she needs family. And she's not going to find it anywhere else. " Tara said while crying on Anya's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey now. It'll be alright, and if it's not, we'll make it alright ok? We always do, and plus, even if Willow does find out, and freak, she'll be so happy that you two created the most beautiful child ever, out of pure love for one another." Anya said, reassuring her best friend.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. We should probably go now, Piper will start to worry if I don't hurry."  
  
With that, the two friends walked out of the airport to find Xander chasing Blake and Piper around the parking lot, trying to get them into the car.  
  
"That is so Willow's child," the friends said at exactly the same time, while laughing hysterically. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two  
  
"Ahh, home sweet home," Xander said as the pulled into their driveway. Anya and Xander had moved out of the apartment, and bought a house a block away from Buffy's after Michelle was born.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't been here forever. When was the last time I was here?" asked Tara while getting some of Piper's toys out of her suitcase.  
  
"Probably when Blake was born." Said a mystery voice coming from behind the car.  
  
"Dawnie! Oh my God, how are you? You've grown so much, you look absolutely beautiful!" exclaimed Tara as she saw the girl she part raised after her mother died, and then again after her sister died.  
  
"God Tara, I missed you so much," said Dawn while crying in Tara's arms.  
  
"I've missed you too sweetie, but maybe now, if me and Willow work things out, maybe I won't have to leave again. That's what I really want, I want to stay here. Home." Tara whispered the last word.  
  
"Yeah, but come on, where is my little niece that I've been dying to see!" Dawn said just as Piper came out from the house.  
  
"Auntie Dawn," screamed the child as she ran towards her Aunt. "I missed you so much, how come you haven't come to see me and mommy?"  
  
"Oh, I had to get ready for my wedding, which you are officially the flower girl in, if your mommy says it's ok that is." said Dawn, turning around to face Tara who was rolling her eyes.  
  
"Of course it's ok sweetie. We'll get you fitted for your dress tomorrow ok baby?" Tara told her daughter as she could see her eyes brighten even more.  
  
"Oh, thank you mommy! Thank you so much." Piper said as she leaned over in her aunt's arms to hug her mom.  
  
"Anything for my little girl." Tara said, returning the hug.  
  
"Well, Piper, let's take you inside and get you started playing with Blake. Mommy and auntie Dawn need to go talk to Willow, ok?" said Dawn while she carried the little girl into the house.  
  
"Ok, but why can't I come mommy?" said Piper. She really wanted to meet this 'Auntie Willow' everyone kept on talking about.  
  
"You can't come because Willow and I need to talk, grown up talk. But you will get to see her honey, trust me." Said Tara trying to reassure her daughter that she'd get to meet her mommy's once lover and her other mommy.  
  
"Ok, but hurry, 'cuz I really wanna see her. You talk 'bout her enough, and all I ever sawed were pictures of her. And she's real pretty." Said the 5 year old, while running over to Blake to play.  
  
"Oh, darling, you have no idea." Whispered Tara to herself, trying not to cry. She needed to talk to Willow, and then she could cry if she needed to.  
  
"Let's go Dawnie," said the blonde witch, turning and walking out the front door into the night.  
  
"Here goes nothing," said Dawn as she followed the witch. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three  
  
"Anybody home?" shouted Dawn into the Summers' house, just as a tired Buffy arrived in the kitchen. Coming home from her normal patrol.  
  
"Yeah! In the kitchen Dawn!" shouted the slayer. She figured that Dawn was with Connor, the love of her life, and the once love of the slayers', child.  
  
"Hey, look what the demons brought in," Dawn said jokingly as her sister spun around to meet Tara, a not so demony-looking brought in thingy.  
  
"Oh my God, is that really you Tara?" Buffy said, tears begging to escape.  
  
"Yeah, I'm home Buffy. Well for a while at least, if me and Will don't work things out. But if we do, I'm home forever." She said, as Buffy came over and hugged her gently trying not to use slayer strength on the friend she'd missed so much.  
  
"You and Will are gunna try to work things out huh? After 5 years, it's sure about time." Said the slayer, releasing Tara.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not going to be as easy as it sounds," said Dawn, hoping no one could hear her.  
  
"Dawn, what do you mean, 'not going to be as easy as it sounds,'" asked the slayer with a puzzled look on her face, "Willow is still madly in love with Tara, you know that. And she'd take her back any day, that is if Tara will take Willow back."  
  
"Yeah, but you see Buff," Tara said, really hoping Willow was out or still at work, "there's something, a big something, that Will's going to hate me for not telling her about. You'll probably hate me for not telling you too, seeing how I told Xander, Anya and Dawn, when it um, happened." Said Tara, her voice getting quieter every word she said.  
  
"Even Blake knows," said Dawn, making the situation worse.  
  
"What? A little 4 year old knows, and you didn't tell me?" Buffy asked, sounding very unhappy that she wasn't told.  
  
"Yeah. Buffy the reason I didn't tell you about the, um, thing, is because I couldn't risk Willow finding out, and I knew that Xander and Anya wouldn't tell because of Michelle, and Dawn wouldn't because she was usually off with Connor or at school, but you, you tell Willow everything, and I-I couldn't l-let her k-know by s-someone else." Tara said, her stutter returning.  
  
'Oh man,' thought Buffy. 'It has to be bad, or she wouldn't be stuttering. I hope she's ok.'  
  
"Tara, it's ok. If it's really that bad, then I can wait until you tell Willow, or when ever you want to tell me." Said Buffy, who was now past the point of worrying.  
  
"Oh, it's not bad. Goddess is it not bad. She's the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me." said Tara.  
  
"She? There's someone else? What who is it, is she safe, is she a demon?" Buffy said, her slayer worrying starting to kick in.  
  
"Buffy, calm down. It's not like you think. She is my.my d-daughter." Tara said almost in a whisper, but Buffy's slayer hearing caught it.  
  
"YOU'RE DAUGHTER?" shouted Buffy, probably waking up the whole neighborhood.  
  
"Good goin' miss 'I like to yell at the top of my lungs'," said Dawn, who was really hoping that Willow wasn't near by.  
  
"Oh you can just shut up missy. Tara, why haven't you told Willow? She's going to go crazy!" said Buffy, who just realized that Tara was looking around trying to see if Willow was in the house. "Oh, don't worry she's not here. She still at the university."  
  
"Oh," Tara said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"But Tara, how are you going to tell her. You are going to tell her aren't you?" said Buffy, reaching in the refrigerator to get a soda.  
  
"Of course I am Buffy, how could I not? I mean Piper, my daughter, is Willow's daughter too." she said, realizing she'd said too much, "oh goddess, I've said way too much."  
  
"What!" said Buffy, spitting out the soda. "She's Will's daughter too? Oh, good thinking Tare, not telling Will she has a daughter, a 5 year old!"  
  
"See, this is another reason I didn't want to tell you Buffy, you're just making this whole thing a hell of a lot harder on me than it would've been!" yelled Tara as she stood up to walk into the dining room to go upstairs.  
  
"Oh shit, Tara. I'm sorry. I mean, this is just all so, I don't know, weird." Buffy said while she caught up with Tara. "Yeah, I know. I know. But at least you know now. And, Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said, turning to face her friend.  
  
"Please don't tell Willow. I need to do this on my own. And hopefully I won't need any back up." Said Tara.  
  
"Alright, you got it. But when can I see my god-daughter?!" shouted Buffy up the stairs to Tara who was now laughing about Buffy's change in moods.  
  
"Tonight, after I tell Will I'm going to bring her over." Said Tara, who was now setting her room up. "Oh goddess, please give me the strength to tell Willow." 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter four  
"Ah, hey Buff. What's for cookin?" said Willow, as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Wills. How was work?" Buffy said, not even realizing that Willow had spotted Tara who was standing over the stove cooking.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you noticed that huh?" asked Buffy looking up.  
  
"Tara?" Willow said in a stunned tone.  
  
"Hey Will. How ya been?" Tara greeted her soul mate in an almost whisper.  
  
"Uh, um, good, been better but good. What 'bout you?" Willow said. She hadn't moved from the spot she stopped in, which was right in front of the still open back door.  
  
"Uh, Will, ya wanna shut the door, it's a lil breezy tonight?" said the slayer, trying to get her best friend to come out of her shock.  
  
"Oh, what? Oh, yeah sorry. I just, uh." she trailed off, staring into Tara's blue eyes.  
  
"Well, seeing how this conversation isn't goin' anywhere's, I'm headed off to Xander's to tell 'em about um, I dunno yet, but something." Buffy said, jumping out of her chair and heading out to the front of the house.  
  
"Willow, come here." Said Tara. She wanted to hold Willow, kiss her and make love to her right then and there. She never wanted to leave her in the first place, but Willow got herself into the black magicks and when Tara found out she was pregnant, she didn't want Willow to hurt her child with the magick.  
  
A still stunned Willow walked over to her ex-lover and stood in front of her, while Tara gently hugged her. After about 30 seconds, Willow snapped out of her daze, and realized that her baby was hugging her again. She wrapped her arms around Tara's waist and started to cry.  
  
"Shh, Willow, it's ok." Tara cooed to her ex-girlfriend.  
  
"I've missed you so much Tara. I thought my life would never be happy again, and it hasn't." Willow sobbed into Tara's shoulder.  
  
"I've missed you too Will, but we need to talk. I mean, we need to talk anyways, but I have something extremely important to talk to you about, and I can't do it right now because you haven't got used to the fact that I'm here, for a whole 3 weeks. But after dinner, after you compose yourself a little, we'll talk ok? Just me and you." Tara said while releasing Willow.  
  
"Ok, anything you want. But Tara, is the thing you have to talk to me about, is it bad? Are you ok, you're not dying are you or anything like that," Willow said again, with more tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"No darling, I'm fine. And this isn't bad news at all. It's the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me. But go and rest, I'll call you down when it's time to eat."  
  
With that, Willow hugged Tara once more and made her way to the back door to pick up the things she dropped when she saw Tara. Then, when Willow was upstairs, Tara started crying to herself. She knew this was going to be the hardest thing she'd ever done in her entire life. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter five  
Supper went great. Willow told Tara bout how her job as a Professor at the university was going, and Dawn told them about the wedding stuff. Buffy just kind of sat there and listened, because she knew that if she opened her mouth, the news about Piper would just pop out and it would be very bad.  
  
"Hey, uh, Buffy, you ok over there? You haven't said anything tonight," asked a concerned Willow.  
  
"Oh, what? Yeah, I uh, I gotta go patrol now." With that, the slayer stood up, grabbed her dishes and left without another word.  
  
"I wonder what her problem is," grumbled Willow.  
  
"I dunno, but I'm going to go play with Blake. Plus, Anya and I need to uh, do something." Said Dawn, making Willow even more concerned about the sisters.  
  
'Oh, this is just great, now she knows something's going on. Thanks guys!' Tara thought to herself.  
  
"That was extremely strange, don't 'cha think?" asked Willow.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Very strange. But hey, Will, are you done eating?" asked Tara. She was really wanting to go see her daughter, and have Willow meet her. She would let Willow meet Piper even if they got into a fight. It'd have to been done sooner or later, and better sooner than later.  
  
"Yeah, I'm finished, let me just clean up the dishes a lil, and then we can talk k?" Willow asked Tara, hoping to postpone the talk, she hated talks like these. Especially one's with a person you haven't seen for over 3 years. (They'd seen each other when Blake was born.)  
  
"Ok, do you need any help?" Tara asked, hoping to help Willow clean up faster.  
  
"Oh, no, thank you. Why don't you go get comfortable and I'll pick up these real quick like."  
  
"Alright, but hurry, this is really important, and I really need to tell you this, before I just blurt it out." Said Tara, who was getting very nervous at what Willow's reaction would be.  
  
"K, I'll be done in a sec." Willow shouted into the living room, where Tara was now pacing.  
  
"Alrighty, now what did you have to tell me?" asked Willow as she noticed Tara pacing and decided that she should probably sit down, because Tara only paced when she was really nervous.  
  
"Ok, Will, what I'm going to tell you, you're going to probably be extremely mad at me for not telling you sooner, but you have to understand that I didn't tell you for someone else's sake. And I need you to listen to the whole story before you say anything." Tara said, looking at Willow, pleading with her eyes.  
  
"Anything you need." Willow replied, knowing that she was in for it, big time.  
  
"Ok, do you remember the demon Sweet? The one that made us all sing and dance?" Tara asked.  
  
Willow nodded yes.  
  
"OK, well, the part where I sung 'moon to the tide, I can feel you inside', and then I floated, was part of a spell. A spell that can make a person pregnant if they make love right after they say it. And because I said it, and we uh, ya know, right afterwards, got me pregnant."  
  
Willow was now staring in disbelief at her ex-lover. She couldn't believe her ears. Tara had become pregnant, five years ago mind you. And she was just telling her now.  
  
"And I didn't know until after you did that memory erasing spell on all of us. I found out a week after I left you, and I decided that I couldn't let my, our child be around you if you got into the magicks again and ended up hurting someone. I just couldn't. I had to protect her. But I named her Piper, the name you wanted our child to be named if we ever had one. I made sure of that."  
  
Willow was still staring in disbelief, and she was starting to get a little mad. No not just a little, she was pissed.  
  
"Willow, are you ok?" a concerned Tara asked.  
  
"Uh, am I ok? Hell, goddess no I am not ok. Tara, how could you do this to me, keep me from knowing that I have a child? A little girl? Who else knows?" Willow asked in a half yell.  
  
"Ok, Willow, calm down. But, Xander, Anya, Dawn and Buffy all know. And so does Blake." Tara's voice faded out as she noticed Willow had stood up and was now pacing.  
  
"How in the hell can I calm down Tara? Tell me what the fuck am I supposed to do to calm down. For all I knew you could've told me that you were off with someone else, but no, you have a child. We have a child, and I wasn't good enough to even know about it? And you go behind my back and tell all my friends, and they betray me too, just because you're afraid of me? God, is that all I am to you, a big fucking monster who's going to kill your child, my child? You should know better that I'd never do anything to hurt her, and I don't even know her." Shouted Willow.  
  
"See, this is another reason I didn't want to tell you, because you'd be stubborn and not understand why I didn't tell you. Goddess, it's not like I didn't tell Piper she was made out of pure love from two witches. Why in the hell wouldn't I tell her, I didn't think you were ready to know, or take on the responsibility to be a mother, and I was right! I loved you Willow, I loved you more than anything, and you violated me, after what Glory did to me. And then you can't accept that I wanted to protect my daughter from getting hurt like that. Damn you are such a selfish bitch for not even caring about me, or Piper!"  
  
With that Tara turned and ran out the front door to go over to Xander's to get her daughter, and tell everyone that she was leaving. If they ever wanted to see her, or Piper again, they'd have to come see her, or have them come down when Willow wasn't around. Tara thought that Willow didn't deserve to meet her daughter now. And Piper would be able to get over the fact that she'd never meet her.  
  
'Oh shit, this is not good! Why am I such a fucking idiot? I lost her once and now I'm loosing her and my daughter,' Willow thought to herself as she slumped into the couch and sobbed her eyes out. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter six  
"Where's Piper? We're leaving right now." Said Tara as she burst through the front door of Xander and Anya's house.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa there missy, what happened?" asked a stunned Buffy as she grabbed Tara by the arms and made her look at her.  
  
"Goddess that woman is such a self-centered bitch! How could I have I ever even thought she'd accept the fact that I couldn't let her know about Piper until she was away from the dark magicks!" Yelled Tara as she tried to get away from Buffy. "Buffy let me go or I'll, I don't know, I'll do something, just let me go god dammit!"  
  
"Chill woman! You and me are going to go sit on the porch and have a little chat, right now." Said Buffy, not releasing Tara.  
  
"Ok, I guess you're right. But afterwards me and Piper are leaving." Tara said as she turned away from Buffy and walked out of the house.  
  
Buffy followed Tara to the porch swing only to find a crying Tara sitting on it.  
  
"Hey, sweetie, tell me what happened?" said Buffy, trying to calm her friend down.  
  
"She totally freaked. It's like, it's like she didn't even care. All she w- wanted was for herself to be h-happy." Sobbed Tara as Buffy put her arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, honey, you know that isn't true. You know how freaked I was when you told me, and she's not even my daughter. How did you expect Willow not to freak? I mean, sure it was wrong of you not to tell her, in a way, but you did it for Piper's safety, and Willow will realize that after she calms down a little. But about this, you leaving stuff. It aint gunna happen missy. You came here for Dawn, not Willow. But if you and Will can work it out, then you need to." Said Buffy as Tara calmed down a little bit.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I'm so scared Buffy, what if she hates me? Willow that is. I mean, I kept her from knowing she has a daughter, how stupid am I?" Tara asked, as the sobs racked her body once again.  
  
"You're not stupid, you're very smart. I didn't think Willow would've been able to come down from the magic either, and I would've probably done the same thing you did."  
  
"Really?" said Tara who was now sitting upright, and wiping her tears.  
  
"Yes really. Now how 'bout we go in there, get my beautiful god-daughter, and take her home. Home to our house, because I know that there is no other place you call home." Said Buffy with a hint of happiness in her voice.  
  
"I'm not gunna get out of you bein her god-mother am I?" asked Tara as she nodded and stood up to follow Buffy into Xander's house.  
  
"Nope! So ya better get used to it missy!" Buffy said with a laugh.  
  
Buffy and Tara got Piper and headed back to the house. Dawn decided she was going to stay and talk with Anya a while before heading home. And Xander secretly told Tara that if she needed to she could stay at his house. She politely declined and said that Piper needed to meet Willow, even if it wasn't what Tara wanted at that exact moment. "Mommy, when can I meet Willow?" asked Piper, who was very excited about meeting this mystery lady her mommy talked about so much.  
  
"Well, if she's awake when we get to god-mommy's house, I guess you can meet her then." Said Tara, even though right at the time she didn't want her to meet the woman that had once been Tara's life.  
  
"OK! Thanks mommy, you're the best!" Piper said as she settled down for the walk home.  
  
"You know Tare, I really think the name God-Mommy Buffy has a nice ring to it, don't you?" asked Buffy, trying to lighten up the mood a bit.  
  
"Yes Buffy! You are such a nerd sometimes you know that right?" Tara said with a laugh.  
  
"Mommy, be nice to her, she's my favorite! And plus, she said that I could eat all the chocolate I wanted to over here! Isn't that just the best?" Piper said as her mom glared a ducking Buffy.  
  
"Yep, I said that!" Buffy said as she stuck out her tongue and sprinted up the steps to the Summers' house.  
  
"Elizabeth Anne Summers, you're dead!" Tara yelled back as the little girl in her arms giggled hysterically.  
  
"You're so funny mommy!" said the little girl.  
  
"You'd better believe it!" Tara said, right before she saw Willow standing in the doorway to the front room.  
  
"Hey," was all Tara could say to the sight of Willow standing, staring in awe at her child.  
  
"Hey, you." Willow said as Piper spotted her. "What's your name?"  
  
"Piper Jean Rosenburg McClay, what's yours?" the child asked after her mom let her down.  
  
"My name is Willow Rosenburg. It's nice to meet you Piper Jean." Willow said, choking back the tears as she saw the beautiful blonde-red headed, bluish green eyed little girl that was her and Tara's.  
  
"So you're the lady that mommy always talks about right? I wanted to meet you for a really long time, but mommy said good things come to those who wait. So you'd better be nice, or mommy will be in trouble, 'cuz that mean she lied to me." Piper said, as Tara hung her head and let her hair hide her face.  
  
"Oh, I'm very nice, well I wasn't tonight to your mommy, but I hope she can forgive me, and I hope that you don't get mad at me cuz I was mean. You're mommy never lies, she's a very caring person." Willow said as she tried to meet eyes with Tara.  
  
"You were mean to my mommy? Why, was she naughty?" Piper asked as she backed away from the two witches.  
  
"Oh, no honey, she wasn't naughty. She tried telling me something I didn't want to hear, and I got mad. And I yelled at her, and I feel really bad about it. In fact, I want to apologize to her, but I don't think she'll listen to me. But, hey come here, I gotta tell you a secret ok?" said Willow, as an idea popped into her mind.  
  
"Mommy, is it ok if she tells me a secret?" the little one begged her mommy with her eyes.  
  
"Yes darling, it's ok." Tara said, knowing that Willow had already fallen in love with her child, their child, and Piper had too.  
  
"Ok, the secret is." Willow whispered into her daughter's ear, and the little girls face lit up.  
  
"Really? We can really do that?" Piper hoped.  
  
"Yep, sure can! But only if you get up tomorrow real early." Willow whispered as she looked over to Tara who had a confused look on her face. "But remember, it's our secret ok?"  
  
"Oh yes!" the little girl said as she ran over to Willow and gave her a hug. The first hug Willow had gotten from her daughter. The new person that meant everything to her. Willow started to cry softly.  
  
"Willow, don't cry, it's ok, did I hurt you I'm sorry." said Piper as she noticed Willow was crying.  
  
"No sweetie, I'm ok. You didn't hurt me, but I think maybe you should get to bed, it's pretty late." Willow suggested as Tara nodded her head.  
  
"Ok, but remember our secret Willow! You can't forget!" Piper said as she walked over to her mommy, who picked her up and went to walk upstairs to go to bed.  
  
"Never! We're gunna have lots of fun! Sweet dreams Piper, good night Tare." Willow said as she started to blush.  
  
"Night Willow!" Piper shouted down the stairs as Tara just looked back and smiled. She figured out everything was going to be ok. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter seven  
After Tara and Piper had went up to bed, Willow went upstairs to her room, and got her photo albums. She had the sudden urge to look at the life that she once lived with her beloved Tara.  
  
'Oh, I remember that day, Tara looked so beautiful, well, she always looks beautiful but that day especially.' Thought Willow as she looked at a picture of when her and Tara went to the beach for their 1 year anniversary.  
  
All the sudden, Willow heard a noise. Someone was coming down the stairs. Willow knew who it was, and was very happy to see this certain someone.  
  
"Hey Piper Jean," she said to the little girl who had wandered her way into the living room.  
  
"Hi Willow, do you know where the potty is?" The girl asked as she blushed and hid her face under her hair, just like her blonde mommy did.  
  
"Yeah sweetie, come on, follow me." She said as she stood up and showed Piper where the first floor bathroom was.  
  
"Thank you." said Piper when she was finished.  
  
"Ok, you should go back to bed now honey. You're mommy won't be very happy if she wakes up and finds you're not in bed anymore." Said Willow, she didn't want Tara to get any madder at her than she probably already was.  
  
"But I'm not tired anymore Willow. And I saw you looking at pictures. Can I look at a few before I go back to bed? Please?" the little girl looked up at her mommy, she didn't know she was her mommy, but Willow smiled and nodded her head.  
  
They made their way over to the couch where Willow sat down, with the little blonde-red head next to her.  
  
"Willow, can I sit on your lap?" Piper asked shyly.  
  
"Of course sweetie," Willow said as a smile lit up her eyes.  
  
"Thank you." the little girl said as she climbed onto Willow's lap and got comfortable.  
  
"Hey, look, it's mommy!" the little girl pointed to the picture that Willow was looking at before Piper came downstairs.  
  
"Yep, that's your mommy, isn't she pretty?" said Willow.  
  
"My mommy's very, very pretty. So are you. You look a lot like me." Said Piper.  
  
"You're mommy's beautiful, and so are you honey." Willow said.  
  
They spent about 15 minutes looking at pictures before they fell asleep together on the couch. Willow was leaned up against the arm of the couch with her legs on the couch, with Piper on top of her. Just like Willow used to lay with Tara when Willow had a bad day.  
  
Around 5:30 AM Tara woke up, and rolled over to find that her daughter was no-where to be found. She started to panic, and got up. She looked in every room upstairs, trying to not wake Dawn or Buffy up. She still couldn't find her. So she went down stairs, and noticed that the living room light was still on. When she walked into the living room, she saw Piper and Willow asleep on the couch.  
  
'Thank you goddess,' she thought to herself as she noticed how peaceful they both looked. She then decided that she would let Piper stay there because if she didn't Piper would be mad at her for waking her up, and so would Willow. She covered them up with a blanket, shut the light off, and went back to sleep feeling safer than she had in 5 years. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter eight  
The next morning, Willow and Piper were woke up by the morning sun coming into the window next to them.  
  
"Hmm, good morning sweetie," Willow said as the little girl woke up and smiled at her.  
  
"Good morning," the little one said as she blinked her eyes to get used to the sudden brightness of the room.  
  
"Maybe you should go upstairs and write your mommy a note and tell her that we'll be back in about 9 if she wakes up ok sweetie?" Willow told the girl as she stretched.  
  
"Ok, but Willow. I don't know how to spell very good yet, so could you, um, help me?" Piper asked as she blushed.  
  
"Anything for my favorite little girl!" Willow said as she stood up and put her hand out for Piper to grab hold of.  
  
"Thank you! And Willow?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes honey?" she responded.  
  
"Can you braid my hair like yours? It's really pretty and I like it." She said, referring to the two French braided pigtails Willow was wearing.  
  
"Sure, it sounds like fun!" Willow said as the two started climbing the stairs.  
  
After about half an hour, Willow had Piper and her hair done, they were dressed and ready to head off to the flower shop.  
  
"You know what kind of flowers mommy likes right?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yep, white roses with red tips. I remember one time when I got them for her after she got out of the hospital when she had pneumonia." Willow said as she remembered when Tara had gotten sick and Willow was so afraid to lose her baby.  
  
"Willow?" Piper asked as she noticed the far away look on her new friend's face.  
  
"Hmm?" Willow asked as she snapped out of her daze.  
  
"Do you love my mommy still? Even though she left Sunnydale and went to our town" Piper asked as Willow stopped in front of the flower store.  
  
"How do you know about that Piper? Did your mommy tell you that?" a stunned Willow asked. "Yeah she did. And she told me that she has to tell me something 'bout me, you and mommy when we get back today." Piper said as she unbuckled herself and hopped out of the car.  
  
When Willow got out and around to her side of the car, Piper put her arms up and asked to be picked up. Willow picked her up and carried her into the flower store.  
  
"Willow, you didn't answer me, do you still love mommy?" the little girl asked.  
  
Willow put her daughter down and looked her in the eyes, "With all my heart and soul. I will always love your mommy, and I will always love you, my little girl."  
  
"You're little girl? I'm your little girl?" said Piper as she looked her older friend in the eye.  
  
"You're my girl because you're my very, very best friend, and nothing will ever change that. Is that ok with you honey?" Willow asked timidly, hoping not to spill to Piper that she was in fact her little girl because she was also her mommy.  
  
"Yes, that's ok, even though Blake is my best friend, you can be my other best friend. You can be my big best friend. But so is my mommy. Hmm, you can be my bestest best big Willow friend." The girl said as she hugged Willow.  
  
"Thank you sweetie," Willow said as she choked back tears.  
  
"How may I help you?" the clerk asked, when Willow and Piper were done talking.  
  
"We came to get flowers for my mommy! She likes white ones with red tips." Piper said excitedly.  
  
"Can we have a dozen please?" Willow asked the man.  
  
"Anything for my two new favorite red heads." He answered with a gentle smile as he got the flowers. Piper noticed some cakes and went to look at them.  
  
"You're daughter is very beautiful," the man said to Willow as she got out her checkbook.  
  
"She's um, thank you sir." Willow said, she was her daughter after all.  
  
"And those beautiful greenish blue eyes, they're gorgeous. You and your husband must be very proud," he gave her a soft smile as she paid for the flowers.  
  
"I don't have a husband, but me and her mother are very proud of her. Thank you again sir," Willow said as she turned, grabbed the flowers and went to get Piper.  
  
"I'm sorry for that. Thank you for shopping, and next time you come in, come in with her and you can get one cake and a dozen roses for free." The man offered in apology for his mistake.  
  
"Thank you again," Willow smiled and walked out the door.  
  
When Willow and Piper arrived back at the house, no one was up yet. So they decided to make Tara her breakfast. Pancakes, a fruit salad, toast with strawberry jelly and a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice.  
  
"OK, is everything ready to take to wake your mommy up?" Asked Willow after she finished putting pedals from 6 of the roses around the tray and putting the other 6 in a vase.  
  
"Yep! Let's go wake up mommy!" Piper said as she jumped up and down. "She's goin' be so happy! I can't wait!"  
  
"Me either honey, me either." Willow said as she followed the girl up the stairs to Tara's room.  
  
When they reached the top of the stairs, Willow told Piper to go wake her mommy up, and when Piper was out of site, Willow lifted up the plate of pancakes, and put an envelope under it.  
  
'I hope she accepts my apology,' Willow thought to herself, as she replaced the plate and headed for Tara's room.  
  
"Hey you," Tara said to Willow as she entered the room with the tray.  
  
"Hi," Willow said shyly as she place the plate onto the bed next to Tara.  
  
"Why do I get special treatment this morning? What do I have to do?" she said as she tickled her daughter.  
  
"Nothing mommy, you're just special everyday, and Willow wanted to say sorry, so she decided to be nice and make you breakfast," Piper said between giggles, as Willow started blushing.  
  
"Hey Piper, I'm missing some whipped cream for my strawberries, can you go get it for me. Please baby?" Tara asked, she wanted to talk to Willow in private.  
  
"Ahh, mommy do I have." she was cut off by a glare from her mom. "Ok, fine, I'll go get it, but don't have any fun until I'm back." With that she left the room and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Will, can we talk?" Tara asked as Willow started playing with the bedspread.  
  
"Well, last time we talked, you told me something, that scared me, and I got all freaked out and went psycho, and you got mad and threatened to leave me, again, and now since I have a daughter, and I really love her, goddess I love her so much, and I love you still, I don't wanna get yelled at, and I think that you don't deserve to be treated like that, and have to yell at me and." she was cut off by the only thing that would shut up Willow-babble, Tara-kisses.  
  
"Mmmm," Willow moaned when she realized that Tara was kissing her. Her Tara was kissing her again.  
  
"Better?" asked Tara when she pulled away from Willow.  
  
"Much. I'm really sorry Tare, but I guess that the letter under your plate can explain a lot of it." She said, while nodding to the envelope.  
  
"Can I read it now?" asked Tara as she handed Willow the plate and got the envelope.  
  
"Go ahead." Willow said as she place the plate back on the tray.  
  
My Dearest Tara, I'm very sorry for all I've done. I'm sorry for hurting you the way I hurt you. Every time I think about how I hurt you, it tears me apart. Every time I realize what I've lost, it's like I'm dying. I die every time I think of how I could've done things differently. I mean, you deserve to be loved, and nothing but loved. You cared about me more than my own parent's did, and I couldn't respect that. If you never want to be with me again, I'll understand. But I want you to know that I've changed, I don't do magic anymore unless it's absolutely necessary and I didn't just change for me. I changed for us. I love you Tara, and I always will even if you can't return that love. I just want to know that you don't hate me, and if we could be friends, not even friends, just people who say hi to each other without getting nervous when we see each other. Well I guess because of what we had, we'll always be nervous around each other. (Man this is hard to explain, it's like all my feelings won't fit into words.) I just want to be in your life somehow, in Piper's life. But I know that if you don't want me to be, I can't. The reason I got so upset when you told me about Piper was because I was so scared. Scared that I'd never be able to be there for you and Piper. Scared that I did those things to hurt you, scared because I thought that you may never be able to forgive me. Scared that I haven't been strong enough before now to be able to be there for you. But I'm strong now, and if you need me, or want me, I'm here for you. I hope you can forgive me, but if you can't, I'll understand.  
  
Forever yours, Willow  
  
After reading this, Tara had warm tears staining her cheeks.  
  
"Tara, don't cry, please don't cry." Willow said, she started to tear up because she was afraid that Tara was going to tell her that she can't be with her again.  
  
"Willow, come here baby," she said as she reached her arms out towards Willow.  
  
"Are you saying that you want to be with me again?" asked Willow before she hugged Tara.  
  
"Baby, all I've ever wanted to do was be with you, forever." Tara said as Willow leaned into her and started crying. "Goddess I love you so much, and I'll never leave you ever again, I promise."  
  
"I love you too baby, and I'll never do anything to hurt you ever again," Willow said as she pulled back to look into Tara's eyes, "I love you with all my heart and soul."  
  
"And I love you with all my heart and soul," said Tara as she looked into the teary green eyes of her love.  
  
When Tara got done saying that, she leaned over and kissed Willow. Who started to cry harder. When Tara noticed this, she started to cry harder too.  
  
"Mommy, are you ok?" Piper said as she dropped the whipped cream and ran to her mommy's side.  
  
"Yes baby, but me and Willow have to tell you something." Said Tara as she pulled away from her other baby.  
  
"Now?" asked Willow, wiping away her tears.  
  
"Mommy, why is Willow crying, did you hurt her? Cuz if you did, I'm gunna be mad cuz she's my bestest best big Willow friend!" she said as she glared at her mother.  
  
"Honey, I'm ok, I'm just really happy," Willow said as she looked over and smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Piper, honey, come here baby," Tara said as she reached her arms out to her daughter as Piper climbed up onto the bed and sat on her mommy's lap. "Baby, me and Willow have to tell you something. Something that is gunna probably surprise you. But you need to know it honey."  
  
"Ok, but can you hurry cuz I wanna go see Blakie, and plus auntie Dawn said I have to get fitted for my dress today," said Piper as she looked at her mommy with a sincere face.  
  
"Yes honey, we'll hurry. Ok the thing we have to tell you is that, um. OK you remember when I told you that you were made from two witches and pure love?" Tara started.  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
"Well, Willow's that other witch. She's your mommy too. You have two mommies who love you very much, and are going to stay together now. You're going to live with both of us. We're moving back to Sunnydale. Is that ok?" asked Tara.  
  
"I have two mommies! Wait till Blake hears this!" she said as she wrapped her arms around Tara's neck and motioned for Willow to join.  
  
"Come on mommy Willow, you gotta get used to mommy Tara hugs again!" she said as she pulled Willow into the hug.  
  
"I think I can get used to that," Willow said as she leaned over her daughter and kissed Tara. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter nine  
  
After breakfast, Willow and Tara took Piper over to Xander's house so she could play with Blake. They also told Piper not to tell Blake about her having two mommies, because they wanted to tell everyone that Tara and Piper were moving back to Sunnydale, when they had everyone together. When Tara and Willow got back to the house they started to talk.  
  
"Tara, ya wanna know something?" asked Willow. She was sitting by Tara with her head on her shoulder, and was holding her right hand.  
  
"What baby?" said Tara.  
  
"I love you more than I ever have. I mean, I never believed that we would ever get back together because what I did. And now since you've forgiven me, I love you even more because you had it in your heart to forgive me." She said as she tried not to cry.  
  
"I love you too baby, and I'm so sorry for leaving you, let's make a promise with each other that if things ever get bad again, we'll work it out, together. I mean, I love you so much, and I love Piper too, and if I left you and took her or you left and took her, she'd be devastated, now that she knows." Tara said as she lifted up Willow's chin with her hand so she could look in her eyes.  
  
"Promise?" asked Willow in her childish voice.  
  
"Promise," said Tara, right before she took Willow in her arms and kissed her passionately. The simple kiss was deepened by Tara, who had missed her Willow so much. As Tara opened her mouth, she outlined Willow's lips with her tongue, and begged for entrance. Willow granted her entrance and was now letting her tongue dance with Tara's.  
  
"Mmm, I forgot how good you tasted," Tara said before kissing Willow again.  
  
As Tara said that, Angel walked in the front door. But seeing how vampires are very quiet like, most of the time, the girls didn't notice him staring in disbelief.  
  
'She got her girl back,' he thought to himself as he watched the two girls on the couch.  
  
"Ahem," a surprised Buffy said when she came down the stairs only to find Angel staring at the two witches who were now making out on her couch.  
  
When Tara and Willow heard this, they didn't even bother to look up. They were too wrapped up in each other to give a damn who saw them and whatever they said wouldn't matter to them. "I said 'Ahem'!" Buffy said, still not getting a response from Willow and Tara, "oh come on Angel, let's go over to Xander's and play with the kiddies while these two love birds have sex."  
  
With that, Willow and Tara started to laugh and stopped kissing. for the time being.  
  
"Sorry Buff, I guess we just got um, kinda preoccupied." Willow said before she burst into a giggle fit.  
  
"Yeah, sure ya are. We're going to go over to Xand's house, but seein' how you two are all with the smoochies, we'll leave ya here to do ya know, whatever." And with that Buffy grabbed Angel and headed out the door before either of the two witches could protest.  
  
"She really knows you doesn't she Will," said Tara.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm not a naughty person, well, I can be if ya want me to." she said, getting a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
"Hmm, does sound intriguing, but maybe we should take things slower, wait 'til everyone knows." she trailed off because she got lost in the dark green emeralds of Willow's eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, but if we wait, they'll be home when we uh, if we uh. you know," she said with a wink.  
  
"Honey, I don't give a flying fig who hears us. We're making love tonight because I want you, and plus," she leaned over to whisper in Willow's ear, "you just smell so damn good." With that, Tara got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen to start dinner. Leaving a very stunned, very turned on Willow still sitting on the couch. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter ten  
It was now dinnertime. Tara had made her famous spaghetti, garlic bread and a simple salad for the 14 guests. Things were going great. The food was delicious, the people were all family, and everyone was having a good time.  
  
"Ahem, may we have everyone's attention please?" asked Willow. It was now time to tell her family that her and Tara, the love of her life, were back together. Everyone was quiet, except for Piper who was giggling. "I know what they're going to say, and you guys don't." Piper said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Piper," said her mother, giving her a stern look.  
  
"Sorry mommy," she said while hanging her head. But since she had braids in she couldn't hide behind her hair.  
  
"Ok, the reason we want your attention is because. Tara and I are back together." Willow said as everyone at the table smiled.  
  
"It's just so beautiful, I mean the love you guys have for one another after everything that's happened," said a teary eyed Buffy as she hugged her best friends.  
  
"Thanks Buff, and plus," she leaned down to whisper to Buffy, "I get some whenever I want now."  
  
"Hey! Not fair!" said Buffy as she released her friend. As Willow just stood there laughing.  
  
"Ahh, Willow, I'm so proud of you. You have a wonderful daughter, and a wonderful, um. what are we supposed to call Tara, I mean is she your girlfriend, fiancé, lover, or what?" asked Xander as he hugged his best friend.  
  
"Hey, Xander, let's go outside and talk k?" said Willow, avoiding Xander's question.  
  
"Alright," he said, knowing what Willow was wanting to talk to him about.  
  
"We'll be outside if you need us baby," Willow said to her Tara as she kissed her on the cheek and went outside.  
  
"Ok," Tara replied.  
  
Out on the porch, Xander found a distraught Willow, sitting on the porch, staring into oblivion.  
  
"Hey Wills, what's up?" he asked, trying to get her to talk.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just worried Xander, I want to do something, a big something after a while, but I don't know when or, even if it's a good idea." She said with a sigh.  
  
"What is it, are you going to ask Tara to marry you?" he asked, knowing that this was what they were talking about.  
  
"Uh, um. how'd you know?" Willow asked Xander. She wasn't surprised one bit that he knew.  
  
"Well Will, it's pretty obvious. You love her, she loves you, you have a child together, she's moving here because of you, and yeah. It's pretty obvious that you want to be with her forever. In holy matrimony and everything!" Xander said, not surprising his friend.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I love her so much, and I want to stay with her forever. But when should I, I'm probably rushing things by even thinking about it, aren't I?" she asked as she hung her head.  
  
"No Will, well maybe a little. You just officially got back together today, and you're already thinking about getting married. Romeo and Juliet much? Or should I say, Juliet and Juliet?" he said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we'll talk about all of this marriage stuff after Dawn gets married and Piper and Tara get settled in a little."  
  
"Sounds good to me darlin', now how bout we go get our women, and Buffy the rest of the gang, and go Bronzing?" asked Xander, knowing that his best friend wanted to party.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me! And Dawn can watch the kiddies." Said Willow as she followed Xander inside.  
  
When they arrived inside, everyone was already waiting for them to hurry up and get ready to leave.  
  
"How'd you guys know we wanted to go Bronzing?" asked a stunned Xander.  
  
"Oh come on Xand, we all know how Will gets with good news, she wants to party like it's 1999!" said Buffy while doing a little dance.  
  
"Shut up Buffy, you're evil!" said Willow between giggles.  
  
"No not me, I'm not evil, I'm the slayer. I kill evil! Mwahahaha!" Buffy said as she linked arms with Angel and walked out the front door.  
  
"Come on then baby!" Willow said as she reached for her Tara. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter eleven  
At the Bronze, everyone was partying and getting their groove thing on, except two witches, who were in the back, sitting on the couch, making out.  
  
"God you two never stop do you!" said Buffy when she realized her best friends were making out, in public!  
  
"Well, what can I say, I love this woman, and I don't care who knows," said Tara right before she leaned over and started kissing her girl, again.  
  
"Mmm, Tara." Willow moaned as her tongue danced with Tara's.  
  
"Oh, gross! That's just, eww! Stop it you two!" Buffy said as she covered her eyes.  
  
The two witches started laughing and finally stopped kissing long enough to hear Buffy out.  
  
"Ok guys, we gotta do something extra special for the kiddies getting married in two weeks." Said Buffy, who was now in full 'My-Little-Sister's- Getting-Married' mode.  
  
"Like what Buff? Have a bachelor and bachelorette party for 'em?" Asked Tara, who was still being kissed by Willow, but now it was on her neck.  
  
"Will, stop that, it's distracting. But yeah, we could throw her a bachelorette party, sounds fun." Said Buffy.  
  
"Oh, could we have male strippers there too?" asked a hopeful Anya who was sitting on her husbands lap.  
  
"Hey!" Tara and Willow said at the same time.  
  
"How 'bout no? that's just gross, and majorly, eww?" Said a slightly disturbed Willow.  
  
"Oh come on Wills, it would be kinda fun." said Buffy, just trying to egg her best friend on more.  
  
"Hello? Gay now!" said Willow before returning to kissing her lover's neck.  
  
"Well, hey guys, how 'bout we continue this fascinating conversation when I'm not here, and the Bronze is actually open." Said Xander.  
  
"Oops, I guess we got kinda carried away," said Tara, who was now blushing.  
  
"But hey, not like I mind that that happened." said Willow, who was distracted by the pulling on her arm. Tara was pulling her up. When she finally stood up, Tara wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and said.  
  
"I want you, now!" With that, the two girls left the Bronze.  
  
"They're going to go, um, ya know." said Anya.  
  
"Yes Ahn, we know already." Said a more than slightly disturbed Buffy. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter twelve  
"I want you now dammit," said Tara as she stood behind Willow, who was trying to find her keys to the house. Tara had one hand around Willow's waist and one hand in Willow's front pocket. "Please baby, I need you."  
  
"I got 'em," said Willow as she pulled the keys out of her purse and unlocked the door.  
  
"Upstairs, now!" a very turned on Tara demanded.  
  
"Anything my love," Willow said as she turned around and kissed Tara, then ran up the stairs with Tara not far behind.  
  
When they got upstairs, they had their shoes and coats already off. They were now standing in the middle of the room that was theirs before Tara left.  
  
"Ya know this is our room still." Tara said, referring to how it had been made a guest room because Willow turned the attic into a room for herself. She'd not been able to handle sleeping in the same room that her and Tara shared.  
  
"Damn straight it is. No pun intended," Willow smiled as she leaned over and kissed Tara soft on the lips.  
  
They were standing in the room, Willow's arms around Tara's waist, one hand on Tara's ass, and the other in the middle of her back. Tara's arms were around Willow's shoulders, one in Willow's hair while the other one made it's way to her shirt. Tara started to unbutton Willow's shirt, one button at a time, while her baby kept on kissing her. When Tara finally got done with the shirt, she pulled away from Willow.  
  
"Goddess, you are beautiful," she said before continuing her strip. Willow then started tugging on Tara's t-shirt.  
  
"Off," she said and Tara lifted her arms, and let Willow take her shirt off, exposing her bra-clad breasts.  
  
"Mmm, I love you baby," Willow said as she started playing with one of Tara's nipples through the cotton of her bra as Tara gasped in pleasure.  
  
Tara put her arms around Willow and undid the clasp for her bra in no time. She started kissing her way down Willow's neck and started to suck on one of the perfect sized breasts, while playing with the other one.  
  
"Oh goddess!" gasped Willow when she felt Tara's warm, wet mouth around her right nipple. Just as Willow spoke, Tara had unbuttoned Willow's pants, and had her own skirt completely off. Now the witches were just standing in panties.  
  
"Bed?" asked a now panting Tara.  
  
"Bed," said Willow before she was pushed over onto the bed. Tara laid down on top of her and put one thigh in between Willow's legs.  
  
"Oh Goddess, I need to feel you now Tara," said Willow who was loosing almost all ability to comprehend anything except what Tara was doing to her body at the moment.  
  
Just then, Tara pulled off Willow's panties, and moved down to kneel in between Willow's legs.  
  
"We're going to do it this way," Tara exclaimed while she took off her underwear and put her hips in front of Willow's face.  
  
"Mmm, my new favorite number, 69." Willow said.  
  
As the night went on, Tara and Willow made love into the morning hours, and both fell asleep after much pleasure, and a feeling of security and love. 


End file.
